


World is burning, we're so cold

by creativwritingmind



Series: Two [44]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Dark, Murder, Revenge, fairly local
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 10:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10435794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

Panting Josh slided around the corner and pressed his body into the cold surface of the wall behind him. His rattling breath broke the silence around him and he hissed quietly, trying to get his pumping lungs under controll, to tune down the sound. Managing to go still he pressed a hand to his face, covering his nose and mouth so the condensing huffs of breath would not be visible, not give him away. A small amount of snow fell down from above him, from where the roof of the old warehouse had been eroded by the years, but it wasn't the contact of frozen water with the exposed skin of his neck that made him shiver. It where the slow, dragging footsteps coming closer through the rubbish-strewn hallway. 

"Come out, come out, where ever you are!" Josh heared him growling and bit down on his hand not to give whimper of fear as he realised how close he had come. "There's no need in hiding, Joshie...I'll find you. And then you will pay!" Letting his gaze flying around nervously Josh spotted another door on the other end of the small hall he had happen to flee in. The whole komplex was so much bigger then it had led on frim the outside and with terror he had learned that Tyler must have been studying the many, many rooms, the connections between them, every little corner, because no matter how far Josh ran, he always closed up easily. There were no way out though, either the windows were too high up or the space behind them too wide open to get away from someone with a gun. 

So all Josh could do was run, run away and only stop to check how close the other had gotten. The decission to cross the room with a sprint, jump over a pile of old clothes and hide behind another corner came when Josh realised that Tyler was not only close...he was there, behind the wall, pressed up to it just like he was himself. As if he would speak directly into his ear Josh could hear his voice crystal clear, they launched the motion with which he pushed himself off the wall and bolted away. "You know I trusted you." Bang. 

Giving a small cry Josh cowered himself behind the corner he had ran to, trying to decide if he just had really felt the bullet missing him only by a few inches or if he started to fantasize out of terror. There was silence after the shot had ripped the air, not even the birds on the outside gave a sound. Feeling tears slipping down his cheeks Josh took a carefull look through a small hole beside him, seeing his former best friend walking through the room with a smile, slowly, directly towards his location. "When I told you about it...I really thought you'd understand, you know?" 

With horror Josh watched the younger raise the hand he held the gun in and aim directly at the hole he were starring through. Throwing himself to side Josh landed on his face, but pushed himself up from the floor again and blindly started off, to anywhere but there, to the next hideout, the next shelter he could take a few breaths in before Tyler found him again. He couldn't do this for long anymore, he realised, the younger were chasing him for about an hour now and his strengths began to fade. 

So when he crouched behind an old conveyor on all fours, loosing the hope of getting away as Tylers distinctive laugh resounded through the room, Josh decided to face it. They had been friends once. Maybe there was something, anything left of it. It was the only chance he got. Shaking, with cautious, slow movements he stood up, his hands raised beside his head, facing the younger standing in the doorframe. "Tyler, we can talk about this, can't we?" he forced himself to say, nervously observing the twitch of the others finger on the trigger of the gun. 

Letting his head fall into his neck, looking at the ceiling a distorted smile grew on the youngers face, he pulled off the red beanie he had worn and laughed louder and louder. Shaking his head Josh tried to back off slowly, step by step, but didn't came very far until Tyler catched him moving and became silent in a second. Josh wasn't sure if it was the angle of light, or the fact that Tyler cried, even if his whole aura was cold as a stone, but the youngers eyes glimmed red as he fixed him with a gaze full of hate. "Talk? You wanna talk?" Looking at the wall for a moment, then suddenly starting to take his coat off the younger turned, pinned the jacket to the wall as if it would stuck there and then started to pace the room and ran his hands through his hair, while the cloth fell to the cold floor behind him. "YOU wanna TALK? About what, Joshua? About how you misleaded me? About how you made me tell you my darkest secrets? About how you ran to Jenna and my parents and told them? How you watched as police came and took me away?" 

"I...." trying not to just stand there and shake of fear, to not be just a victim Josh started to interferre, but was cut short as the gun was pointed at him again. "SHUT UP, I'm not done yet!" Whimpering lightly he did stay still then, as Josh was sure that every further move he did would leave him dead. He was forced to listen to Tylers twisted monologue, and all he could do was to pray that the younger would have something like a lit moment. "You were my best friend. Your were my FUCKING BEST FRIEND! And you sold me out...you weren't even there when they found me guilty...you weren't there when they brought me into that damn jail...when I had to strip so they could search me for weapons and drugs. You were not there when I spent the first night there trying to cut my wrists open on a damn corner of my metal bed because I rather wanted to die then to learn what was waiting for me." 

Taking a deep breath Tyler let his arm fall to his side then and the older allowed himself to take a small breath. For a moment there seemed to be regret, defeat, sadness. Josh wondered if walking over, pulling the other in and hugging him would have any effect on the outcome of the situation, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Tyler were right. They HAD been best friends. Until Josh learned what the other had done. Until he knew Tyler had killed someone. It hadn't been on intent, still it was a terrible, terrible thing to do. He shouldn't have taken his car after that party. He shouldn't have driven home drunk. Josh would have been ready to forgive that if Tyler had stopped, tried to help. But he had just kept on driving, burrying his dignity with the body of a father, that ran into his car. 

So instead of trying to refresh their bond Josh decided to break it. For what it was worth, no one knew. At that point he was pretty sure he would die anyway. "You deserved it, Ty." he spoke softly, not backing up his gaze this time, finding a shade of pain into the others eyes. "You have no idea what you're talking about." Tyler gave back, cold and hard and with a face that froze the ice around them as the light started to dim down with the dusk of the evening. "You have no idea what it felt like to be made their bitch. You'll never know what it feels like to see your life get shred in peaces, yourself being owned by some people, just because they are stronger then you. You'll never know, Joshua, because I'm not like you. I'll have mercy. I'll kill you right away instead of making you suffer." 

There was no plead on his lips as Josh knelt down, out of an instinct, out of his weakness that overtook him at that point, it was a prayer. He choosed his last words to be directed at a god he didn't knew if existed, and he choosed to be them about helping the younger to heal. They were lost, as there were no god, no miracle, no way out this time. He had stopped running. And the bullet mortified his thoughts and made him still.


End file.
